Since U Been Gone
by Heartache14
Summary: Lulu gets tortured with music. Insanity at its best.


Authors Note: Hmm, I'm not really sure how I got the idea for this fanfic. I was washing dishes the other day and it just popped out of my brain. Anywayz, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or any of its characters.

* * *

_Here's the thing we started out friends._

_It was cool but it was all pretend._

_Yeah, yeah. Since you been gone._

Lelouch Lamperouge froze in his tracks. He had been on his way to the Student Council room for the meeting. He stopped in front of the door. Kelly Clarkson's voice seeped out of the room, a tell-tell sign of the potential horrors waiting inside.

_You dedicated you took the time._

_It wasn't long till I called you mine._

_Yeah, yeah._

_Since you been gone._

Lelouch knew he should probably leave but curiosity killed the cat and Lelouch turned the knob. The room was pitch black, Kelly's voice playing hauntingly over the darkness.

_Yeah, yeah._

_Since you been gone._

Lelouch walked toward the far corner to turn off the CD player but froze when he felt something brush against his leg.

Suddenly, a hand shot out and snaked around his leg, pulling him down and dragging him under the table. He was so shocked and surprised, that he didn't even have time to scream.

It was Shirley and Milly under the table, laughing evilly and silently at him.

"I can't believe you walked in here," Shirley whispered and giggled.

"Yeah," Milly said, "I can't believe you fell for it!"

Lelouch was furious with himself and the two girls he couldn't even speak. He couldn't believe he fell for such a stupid trick. He really should pay more attention.

Suddenly, Suzaku's voice was heard outside the door, "Lelouch? Are you in here?"

Lelouch's eyes widened. As much as he wanted to scream at Suzaku to save him, he couldn't. He loved the boy too much to let him suffer the same fate. His sacrifice was quite romantic and inspirational. His story would be told in an award-winning Oscar-worthy film. Lelouch would be portrayed by some younger, purple-eyed version of Jake Gyllenhall. Or a pale, more awesome version of Zac Efron (or not).

The only problem was that they would pick some lame new-comer to portray. Or worse yet…Rob Pattinson. No. Lelouch would not live, could not survive, if they picked Rob Pattinson to play his sweet, beautiful Suzaku.

_And all you'd ever hear me say_

_Is how I pictured me with you._

_That's all you'd ever hear me say._

"Suzaku! No, don't!" Lelouch shouted as the door knob began to turn. Suddenly it stopped turning.

"What?"

Lelouch opened his mouth to say more but Milly covered his mouth as Shirley sat on his chest.

_But since you been gone._

_I can breathe for the first time._

_I'm so moving on, yeah, yeah._

_Thanks to you now I get what I want_

_Since you been gone._

"Come on in, Suzaku," Milly said in a poor imitation of Lelouch's voice. "Everything's fine."

"Well…alright!"

Suzaku entered the room.

Lelouch rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe he fell for someone so gullible! Suzaku was a soldier for crying out loud! Didn't they train him to be prepared for traps like these? Suzaku was so trusting and saw the best in everyone. Of course, that was part of the reason Lelouch fell for him in the first place. He was so sweet and strong and gorgeous and amazing and…

_How can I put it? You put me on._

_I even fell for that stupid love song._

_Yeah, yeah._

_Since you've been gone_

"Why is it so dark in here, Lulu?" Suzaku asked, clearly confused.

"Oh, Zuzu," Milly continued in here faux-lulu voice, "I have night-vision goggles. I wanted to try them out."

"Why are you here all alone, Lulu?"

"Oh, Suzaku, that makes it easier to get you alone."

"Well, Lulu, why are you listening to Kelly Clarkson?"

_How come I'd never hear you say?_

_I just wanna be with you?_

_I guess you never felt that way._

Lelouch froze at the question, frightened at how Milly would answer. Shirley giggled in anticipation. Milly took a deep breath to keep herself from laughing before she answered in her horrible Lelouch-voice:

"The better to get you in the mood, Zuzu."

Apparently, Suzaku wasn't that naïve because he knew exactly what Milly/Lelouch meant by "get you in the mood." Suzaku paused and blushed, uncomfortably.

Meanwhile, under the table (and under Shirley's butt), Lelouch vi Britannia was slowly dying a thousand deaths. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Milly and Shirley were going to have hell to pay when this was over.

"Get me in the mood for what, exactly?" Suzaku asked, afraid of the answer.

_But since you've been gone._

_I can breathe for the first time._

_I'm so moving on._

_Yeah. Yeah_

_Thanks to you know I get, I get what I want._

_Since you've been gone._

Milly took another deep breath…

"Get you in the mood to suck my-"

Suddenly, Lelouch couldn't take it anymore. He had an adrenaline rush; he shoved Shirley off of his chest and pushed Milly away from him. In the process of standing up, he flipped over the heavy, wood table. He rushed over to the CD player.

_You had your chance, you blew it._

_Out of sight, out of mind._

_Shut your mouth I just cant take it!_

_Again and again and again and again._

He ejected the disc from the CD player and proceeded to throw the CD console onto the ground. He snapped the CD in half, tossed it to the ground, and stepped on it until it was nothing but pure dust.

His Royal Highness, Prince Lelouch vi Britannia, then stormed out of the room and slammed the door shut.

Milly stared at the trashed, Student Council room. Suzaku took off after Lulu. Shirley looked at Milly uncertainly.

"You don't think he's mad, do you, Milly?"

* * *

Author's Note: Well, everyone, I hope you enjoyed it! It was fun to write and perfectly crazy. I'm not really sure how I feel about this one. It's a little...nonsensical? Yeah, nonsensical's the word. I kinda like it and yet at the same time I don't. Anyway, please take the time to review. Your reviews help me grow as a writer and they just make me plain happy! Also, if you have the time and have not done so already, please check out my other fanfics: _Notebooks and Vampires of the Revolution, Bombs over Barnes and Nobles, _and _Oh my God, It's the Great Pumpkin_. Once again, thank you! I love you all!

Cheers m'dears!


End file.
